captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Conqueror
The Conqueror is the sixth episode in the first season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Main Characters The main characters featured in this episode are: *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Captain Planet *Gaia *Zarm Plot Synopsis After failing to stop a forest fire on a small island, Kwame, Wheeler, Linka and Gi feel like their powers were just not strong enough to handle even minor eco-emergencies, but Ma-Ti disagrees. They then come across a mysterious meteorite, which turns out to be the ship of Zarm, a former Spirit of Earth. After tempting the Planeteers (minus Ma-Ti) with gauntlets that increase their elemental powers substantially, they slowly become destructive. Ma-Ti retreats and informs Gaia, who is shocked upon finding out that Zarm is on Earth, and that he's now the Spirit of Destruction. And without being summoned by the Planeteer's rings, Zarm has captured Captain Planet in a hard crystal on his ship. Gaia, now mortal, and Ma-Ti have to free the other Planeteers from their corruption and save Captain Planet from being held prisoner. Episode Summary The episode starts with Zarm's ship racing through space and into Earth like a meteorite. As it crashes on an island on the far sea, a huge fire storm breaks out. The Planeteers are watching while arriving on the Geo-Cruiser. While the Planeeteers are glad there are no people on the island, Gaia tells the Planeteers the fire and dust the meteorite has unleashed will kill the animals unless they help. As Linka tells her the huge fire storm does not threaten the entire planet, Gaia is not sure as she senses great-great danger. Upon arriving, the island is dark as the fire and dust from the meteorite unleashed has cut off all sunlight as the tropical sun cannot penetrate through the dust cloud. After failing to stop the blaze, the Planeteers summon Captain Planet to extinguish the flames. The Planeteers see Zarm's ship is the meteorite that was the source of the fire. They meet Zarm (a former Spirit of the Earth) who tempts the Planeteers with gauntlets that increase their elemental powers. Seeing as they are unable to handle even minor eco-emergencies, Kwame, Gi, Wheeler and Linka feel like their powers were just not strong enough while Ma-Ti disagrees. Ma-Ti retreats and informs Gaia, who is shocked upon finding out her predecessor/male equivalent is on Earth. Upon the 2 Spiritual enemies seeing each other in ages, Gaia tells Ma-Ti that long ago Zarm preceded her as the Spirit of Earth. But he was banished the Gods after they learned of his true his nature and was disposed from the planet, and Gaia became his successor. Now as the Spirit of Destruction, Zarm has manipulated the Planeteers into fighting each other for power. And without being summoned by the their rings, Zarm has captured Captain Planet in a hard crystal on his ship as has held him prisoner. As the Planeteers become destructive by abandoning the way of peace, Gaia becomes weak as she is now a mere mortal. Despite being a mere mortal, Gaia refuses to give up to show the Planeteers Zarm's true colors; and without being noticed, she sneaks on to Zarm's ship and takes the crystal ball. As Ma-Ti sees Gaia is mortal, Gaia plans to get to the missile base. Knowing her life would be in danger, she has Ma-Ti use his Heart Ring to summon dolphins to get a ride to the missile base as peace requires a brave heart. At the missile base, the Planeteers are still using Zarm's powers becoming destructive. Before Wheeler can use his Iron Fist, Linka stops hims as she sees Ma-Ti's Heart Ring flashing Yellow through the binoculars, and tells them that Gaia looks human as she is solid. Gi agrees and Wheeler is shocked about nearly frying her. As the remaining 4 head in the Geo-Cruiser to Gaia about getting rid of nuclear weapons, she is able to calmly tell the Planeteers about Zarm's plan to trigger retaliation; and that Zarm's superpowers are a trick into starting a nuclear war. Enraged while watching from inside his ship, Zarm (planning to show Gaia what it means to be mortal) fires a laser causing rubble that nearly crushes her. The remaining 4 Planeteers (seeing that Gaia is nearly killed) help their mentor out of the rubble after seeing Zarm's true personality as Gaia tells the them to see what can happen when destruction is their method. Linka is the first to see Gaia bleeding as she is human and not a spirit. As Linka bandages the blood, Gaia tells the remaining 4 the more they use Zarm's violent powers, the closer it would be to the end of the Earth, including Gaia herself. As Ma-Ti hands Gaia the crystal ball she stole from Zarm's ship, she reveals a scene and the truth about what Zarm's reign did to his last planet. All their advanced Science was used to make war as a rocket flies by and crashes, creating explosions. Nuclear war broke out as fire, smoke and dust appeared destructively. Nothing on the planet was spared as all homes were destroyed and all lives were lost. Smoke and dust from the nuclear war that broke out filled the skies entirely cutting off all sunlight, leaving the planet in eternal darkness as the sunlight cannot penetrate through the dust cloud. In a few years, the nuclear fallout left Zarm's world a lifeless cinder, utterly destroyed. The remaining 4 Planeteers are left guilt written and speechless when Ma-Ti tells them the scene they witnessed was Zarm's plan and how they nearly helped him destroy Earth; Gaia forgives the Planeteers for their corruption after being tempted for more power. Coming to their senses, the Planeteers abandon Zarm and side with Gaia. Revealing his true self, Zarm plans to start the war himself. With hope in her heart, Gaia tells the Planeteers use their rings to free Captain Planet. Captain Planet throws Zarm's ship inside a nearby volcano. As Ma-Ti is the 1st to see Gaia glowing and becoming transparent, she tells the Planeteers seeing them all back together has proudly restore her spirit. Now restored, Gaia uses her powers to create a fire storm that erupts a volcano, which also sends Zarm's ship flying. Captain swings Zarm's ship back to his planet. "You made your planet a wasteland, Zarm; now go live there." In the end on Hope Island, Gaia and the Planeteers talk about living in a peaceful environment by working together, even for travelers from different planets. Planeteer Alerts Captain Planet: It isn't just grown-ups who help destroy our planet. Wheeler: Some kids do it with graffiti. Gi: Some kids do it with vandalism. Linka: And some do it when they don't stop to think. Gaia: (showing the same landscape twice – first flourishing and beautiful, then destroyed) Earth can be like this – or like this. Kwame: We can destroy it with our hate... Ma-Ti: Or save it with our love. Captain Planet: The power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts * Zarm appears for the first time. * Ma-Ti finding Zarm's heart to be empty can be seen as the foreshadowing of the revelation from Summit to Save Earth Part II. * Gaia is turned mortal for the first time. * Because Ma-Ti didn't accept the "Heart of Conquest" Iron Fist, the five powers of conquest weren't combined to summon a possible "Captain Conquest" (another evil counterpart of Captain Planet aside Captain Pollution). Even though it was never thought of at that time, it's unknown who Captain Conquest might have been. Errors Conqueror105.jpg Conqueror156.jpg Conqueror172.jpg *Despite staying behind on the island and sticking on Gaia's side, Ma-Ti is erroneously shown as if he accepted Zarm's offer. For reference, see the pictures. *#''Ma-Ti's silhouette can be seen between Kwame and Wheeler.'' *#''The top of Ma-Ti's head is visible in the back of the geo-cruiser.'' *#''Ma-Ti looks as if he wore an Iron Fist.'' *When Gi removes her Iron Fist, her ring can be seen still on her finger, despite having removed it earlier. *Gaia tells the Planeteers that long ago, Zarm was the Spirit of the Earth like she was. However, since Zarm is the Spirit of War and Destruction, this implies that he is based on Mars, the Roman God of War, who in Greek mythology was called Ares (represented in the Zodiac by the ram). Ares was never the God of the Earth; he was always the God of War. Quotes *'Wheeler:' Is this an invasion? Like in the movies? Zarm: (with a laugh) No. I cannot even venture into your environment. But you may step into mine. Ma-Ti: We really should ask Gaia first. She is the Spirit of our planet. Zarm: What a meek spirit she must be – to have such (his eyes start glowing red) timid followers. Wheeler: Gaia is not meek! And neither are we. (to other Planeteers) Right? *'Ma-Ti:' (to himself) I do not trust him. Zarm's heart is so... empty. *'Zarm:' (showing the Iron Fists) I have chosen you, Planeteers to wear these. They will increase your power of the elements a hundred fold. Wheeler: I'll have a hundred times the scorch power? Zarm: What of you, Ma-Ti? You can control the hearts of the world with this. Ma-Ti: Gaia gave us all the power we need, Wheeler. We should not do anything until we talk to her. Wheeler: Come on, Ma-Ti. I'm sure Gaia would O.K. What's wrong with having more power? Linka: As Zarm said, we could have stopped that fire ourselves. Wheeler: My hand won't go in! Zarm: I think you need to remove your ring. Wheeler: But Gaia gave us these rings! Zarm: Well... (his eyes start glowing red) if you're afraid... Wheeler: I am not afraid! (takes off his ring and puts it in his pocket) Linka: I am not so sure you should do that, Wheeler. Wheeler: Hey, we're Planeteers! We can take care of ourselves! *'Ma-Ti:' (about the other Planeteers) After Zarm gave them the Iron Fists, they started arguing with each other. Gaia: Did you say "Zarm?" Zarm: That's right... Gaia. It's been ages since we've seen each other. Gaia: Yes, it has been ages, Zarm; but not nearly long enough. *''Gaia, being on the island, watches Linka destroy the missile base with the Wind of Conquest.'' Linka: (laughing) My power really blows them away! Gaia: (with a pained expression on her face) Linka, no! (falls to her knees) Ma-Ti: Gaia, what is wrong? What is happening to you? Gaia: The Planeteers must not abandon their way of peace. If they do, I will become mortal, and the Earth itself could die. *'Ma-Ti:' Oh, no, Gaia! You are mortal! Gaia: Believe me, I feel mortal. Now I must get to the missile base. Ma-Ti: You cannot go there now! Your life would be in danger! Gaia: I know. But peace requires a brave heart. *'Wheeler:' Fires of Con... Linka: Wheeler! STOP! Gaia and Ma-Ti are standing in the way! And Gaia looks solid, like us! She looks... human. Gi: (looking through binoculars) Linka's right! Wheeler: (horrified) I could've fried her! *'Zarm:' Gaia, you meddler! I will show you what it means to be mortal! Zarm pushes a button causing a laser-like power hit the missile silos' remains close to Gaia and Ma-Ti. Gaia: (in fear) Planeteers! Ma-Ti successfully escapes, but Gaia falls to the ground, letting go of Zarm's crystal ball and apparently getting crushed by the collapsing rubble. Gi: Gaia! Kwame lifts Gaia, while Wheeler and Linka work on freeing her leg trapped in the debris. Gaia: (weakly) You see what can happen when destruction is your method? Linka: It is true! You are not a spirit – you are bleeding! *''Back on Hope Island.'' Gaia: To save the planet, we need to work together – and share. Wheeler: Sure, Gaia. We get the hint. (to the audience) Your turn. Captain Planet: (offscreen) The power is yours! Gallery Conqueror002.jpg Conqueror003.jpg Conqueror004.jpg Conqueror005.jpg Conqueror006.jpg Conqueror007.jpg Conqueror008.jpg Conqueror009.jpg Conqueror010.jpg Conqueror011.jpg Conqueror012.jpg Conqueror013.jpg Conqueror014.jpg Conqueror015.jpg Conqueror016.jpg Conqueror017.jpg Conqueror018.jpg Conqueror019.jpg Conqueror020.jpg Conqueror021.jpg Conqueror022.jpg Conqueror023.jpg Conqueror024.jpg Conqueror025.jpg Conqueror026.jpg Conqueror027.jpg Conqueror028.jpg Conqueror029.jpg Conqueror030.jpg Conqueror031.jpg Conqueror032.jpg Conqueror033.jpg Conqueror034.jpg Conqueror035.jpg Conqueror036.jpg Conqueror037.jpg Conqueror038.jpg Conqueror039.jpg Conqueror040.jpg Conqueror041.jpg Conqueror042.jpg Conqueror043.jpg Conqueror044.jpg Conqueror045.jpg Conqueror046.jpg Conqueror047.jpg Conqueror048.jpg Conqueror049.jpg Conqueror050.jpg Conqueror051.jpg Conqueror052.jpg Conqueror053.jpg Conqueror054.jpg Conqueror055.jpg Conqueror056.jpg Conqueror057.jpg Conqueror058.jpg Conqueror059.jpg Conqueror060.jpg Conqueror061.jpg Conqueror062.jpg Conqueror063.jpg Conqueror064.jpg Conqueror065.jpg Conqueror066.jpg Conqueror067.jpg Conqueror068.jpg Conqueror069.jpg Conqueror070.jpg Conqueror071.jpg Conqueror072.jpg Conqueror073.jpg Conqueror074.jpg Conqueror075.jpg Conqueror076.jpg Conqueror077.jpg Conqueror078.jpg Conqueror079.jpg Conqueror080.jpg Conqueror081.jpg Conqueror082.jpg Conqueror083.jpg Conqueror084.jpg Conqueror085.jpg Conqueror086.jpg Conqueror087.jpg Conqueror088.jpg Conqueror089.jpg Conqueror090.jpg Conqueror091.jpg Conqueror092.jpg Conqueror093.jpg Conqueror094.jpg Conqueror095.jpg Conqueror096.jpg Conqueror097.jpg Conqueror098.jpg Conqueror099.jpg Conqueror100.jpg Conqueror101.jpg Conqueror102.jpg Conqueror103.jpg Conqueror104.jpg Conqueror105.jpg Conqueror106.jpg Conqueror107.jpg Conqueror108.jpg Conqueror109.jpg Conqueror110.jpg Conqueror111.jpg Conqueror112.jpg Conqueror113.jpg Conqueror114.jpg Conqueror115.jpg Conqueror116.jpg Conqueror117.jpg Conqueror118.jpg Conqueror119.jpg Conqueror120.jpg Conqueror121.jpg Conqueror122.jpg Conqueror123.jpg Conqueror124.jpg Conqueror125.jpg Conqueror126.jpg Conqueror127.jpg Conqueror128.jpg Conqueror129.jpg Conqueror130.jpg Conqueror131.jpg Conqueror132.jpg Conqueror133.jpg Conqueror134.jpg Conqueror135.jpg Conqueror136.jpg Conqueror137.jpg Conqueror138.jpg Conqueror139.jpg Conqueror140.jpg Conqueror141.jpg Conqueror142.jpg Conqueror143.jpg Conqueror144.jpg Conqueror145.jpg Conqueror146.jpg Conqueror147.jpg Conqueror148.jpg Conqueror149.jpg Conqueror150.jpg Conqueror151.jpg Conqueror152.jpg Conqueror153.jpg Conqueror154.jpg Conqueror155.jpg Conqueror156.jpg Conqueror157.jpg Conqueror158.jpg Conqueror159.jpg Conqueror160.jpg Conqueror161.jpg Conqueror162.jpg Conqueror163.jpg Conqueror164.jpg Conqueror165.jpg Conqueror166.jpg Conqueror167.jpg Conqueror168.jpg Conqueror169.jpg Conqueror170.jpg Conqueror171.jpg Conqueror172.jpg Conqueror173.jpg Conqueror174.jpg Conqueror175.jpg Conqueror176.jpg Conqueror177.jpg Conqueror178.jpg Conqueror179.jpg Conqueror180.jpg Conqueror181.jpg Conqueror182.jpg Conqueror183.jpg Conqueror184.jpg Conqueror185.jpg Conqueror186.jpg Conqueror187.jpg Conqueror188.jpg Conqueror189.jpg Conqueror190.jpg Conqueror191.jpg Conqueror192.jpg Conqueror193.jpg Conqueror194.jpg Conqueror195.jpg Conqueror196.jpg Conqueror197.jpg Conqueror198.jpg Conqueror199.jpg Conqueror200.jpg Conqueror201.jpg Conqueror202.jpg Conqueror203.jpg Conqueror204.jpg Conqueror205.jpg Conqueror206.jpg Conqueror207.jpg Conqueror208.jpg Conqueror209.jpg Conqueror210.jpg Conqueror211.jpg Conqueror212.jpg Conqueror213.jpg Conqueror214.jpg Conqueror215.jpg Conqueror216.jpg Conqueror217.jpg Conqueror218.jpg Conqueror219.jpg Conqueror220.jpg Conqueror221.jpg Conqueror222.jpg Conqueror223.jpg Conqueror224.jpg Conqueror225.jpg Conqueror226.jpg Conqueror227.jpg Conqueror228.jpg Conqueror229.jpg Conqueror230.jpg Conqueror231.jpg Conqueror232.jpg Conqueror233.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes